The Trials Of Annabelle Williams
by Lollipop456
Summary: Rework of Port Of Ships. AU. 16-year-old Annabelle Williams has always longed to sail the seas, instead of listening to her doting mother.When the chance comes along, Annabelle takes it.
1. Chapter 1

"No Mama, please! I don't want to go!" 16-year-old Annabelle complained.

"This is YOUR ball, for YOUR birthday, child. You have tons, millions, of handsome young gentlemen downstairs all waiting to dote upon you." Emma, her mother, said.

"What do you take me for, Mama? A prize horse?"

"Behave yourself, Annabelle. Lift up your arms."

"Mama, I can dress myself."

"Oh, that I do not doubt, dear. However, I most certainly doubt that you can dress yourself PROPERLY."

"Yes Mama, I shall run downstairs in an undershirt and breeches." Annabelle chuckled.

"Hold your tongue, child and do as I say."

Annabelle sighed and lifted her arms so her mother could strip off her afternoon gown and help her change into her ballroom dress.

"Mama, who is suppose to attend my birthday party?" Annabelle asked.

"Oh, all those you would expect, dear. Handsome gentlemen, those young ladies who have been tutored by, and I have heard that Mr.Williams may have invited a few unwelcomed people."

"Papa has invited somebody to my party?" Annabelle asked.

"Oh I fear he has."

"Has he told you who?"

"Somebody by the name of, Keene, I believe."

"Keene? Captain Edward Keene?"

"Oh yes, I believe that's his name. Mr.Williams had served under his name once, only as a cook's hand but-"

"Mama, hurry with my dress! I simply cannot be late for my own party."

Emma finished tying off Annabelle's corset and then slipped her dress on over her head, it didn't take long for Annabelle to dash down the halls and drag her mother along behind her.

"Annabelle, your sash hasn't been tied!" Emma cried.

"Oh, my apologies, Mama." Annabelle said, she was a bit distracted.

Susan finally was able to tie Annabelle's sash in the back, Annabelle took off running.

"Darling, your shoes!" Susan called out.

Annabelle did not hear her mother, she was already descending down the stairs. Since the stairs were nothing but wood and carpet, Annabelle could feel her cold bare feet touch every plank. She did not even notice that she had forgotten her shoes until the last step. Biting the end of her left fingertips, she looked up at Emma who seemed quite displeased. At that very moment, the foyer door opened, Annabelle wheeled herself around and saw her birthday guests were arriving. People were coming in rather large groups, which made it rather difficult for Annablle to see if Captain Keene had arrived. She felt a hand reach for shoulder, she jumped and was quite relieved to see it was her father, Henry.

"Oh Papa, you gave me a start." Annabelle sighed.

"Apologies, my dear. Who are you looking for?"

"Nobody Papa." Annabelle said as she stood on toes.

"Your feet shall become rather sore if you continue to stand like that."

Annabelle stopped standing on her toes and curtseyed.

"I'm sorry, Papa."

"It's alright, Anna. Now, you musn't lie, who are you looking for?"

Annabelle sighed. "Your friend, sir. Captain Keene."

"He is not due to arrive for another hour, darling. You must try to set yourself at ease."

"Yes Papa."

For a whole hour, Annabelle was forced, by Emma, to dance with every man that attended her party. A wave of nauseous suddenly hit her as her seventh partner of the night whisked her across the ballroom floor, she excused herself for awhile and sat down to take a small recess. She was still anticapting the arrival of Captain Keene, who had yet to walk through the ballroom doors. She was growing rather weary, and her patience was wearing thin. As soon as it seemed as though he would never come, an elderly gentleman, in a naval uniform, strode into the ballroom and stood in front of Annabelle. She quickly stood and curtseyed.

"Good evening, sir."

"You are...the young lady of the house, I am to assume?"

"Yes, sir. Annabelle Williams, sir."

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Williams. I am-"

"Oh, sir. You have no need to be formal with me. I have often heard of you. You are Captain Edward Keene, aren't you?"

"Quite an intellectual child, if only my men were as gifted with minds as they are with swords."

"Oh, you musn't assume I am intellect, sir. I have heard of you so often, most women in London cannot seem to cease gossiping." Annabelle chuckled.

"Do you believe gossip, Miss Williams?" Captain Keene asked.

"Oh no, sir. Not often, I mean. Idle chatter was never one of my strongpoints. I'd much rather sail than swim."

"You long to sail?" Captain Keene asked, he arched his eyebrow.

"Oh yes, sir. I find the Navy rather fascinating! If you wouldn't mind, might you tell me of your travels?"

"If it pleases you. You are, after all, the lady of this house."

Annabelle smiled and took Captain Keene's arm as he began to tell her about his naval battles and trips, Annabelle listened to every word, her full attention was on him. She had no idea how, but they somehow had ended up outside her home.

"Oh, Captain Keene. How forunate you are." Annabelle smiled.

"Miss Williams, you can hardly call naval battles 'forunate.' " Captain Keene chuckled.

"Oh, don't misunderstand me. I know how many men have paid with their lives. It's only...It sounds rather exciting."

"Most young ladies often seem to focus on-"

"Pardon my interruption, Captain but if you dare to say the word marriage I shall find myself able to scream."

"I assume you are not fond of the idea." Captain Keene said.

"One day I would love to be married. Only if my Mama would stop her interference, and I could find myself a suitable husband."

"Ah, a rather adventurous girl."

"Independent, sir. Never adventurous. Alas, I will never be able to set foot on a ship as long as I live. So what I am left to do? Marry a wealthy man and throw myself into a circle of aristocrats. Just the life I admire." Annabelle said in all due sarcasm.

At that moment, a breeze swept by and Captain Keene let out a small cough.

"I hope you aren't ill, sir."

"It's this damnable weather, I fear. Shall we return indoors?"

"Most certainly, sir."

Annabelle and Captain Keene returned inside, Annabelle released his arm and he stood in front of her and bowed while she curtseyed.

"It's been a rather pleasurable conversation, Miss Williams."

"Yes it has, Captain."

"Sometimes, Miss Williams, I wish all my men were as pleasurable as you." Captain Keene chuckled.

Annabelle suddenly seemed distracted again, Captain Keene was confused.

"Miss Williams?"

"Oh, I'm all right, Captain. Only tired I suppose. Do excuse me."

Annabelle curtseyed again and walked away from Captain Keene, pondering his statement. After the guests left her house, Annabelle bathed her face and went to bed. She couldn't sleep, however, she only tossed and turn and kept thinking about her conversation with Captain Keene.

"Come now, Annabelle, be sensible. You are only sixteen, and what's more, you are female. You cannot possibly think about this a moment longer." Annabelle told herself.

Annabelle turned on her side and closed her eyes, when she heard voices downstairs. She recongized them as her father's and Captain Keene's, but she knew she couldn't eavesdrop.

"God in Heaven..."

Annabelle threw her blanket off her body and took her lit nightcandle and began to make her way down the upstairs hallway, she went to the top of the stairs and listened in on the conversation.

"Edward, are you sure you can't stay for another moment?"

"Oh, I believe my old bones are growing tired, Henry. Your daughter had shared a rather eventful evening with me."

"I do apologize, Annabelle tends to get excited about certain meetings. So, you must tell me, where does the Justinian head next?"

"No secrets, Henry. I can only tell you that it is rather important, and I leave in two days."

"Then you must rest. I shall see you soon then, friend."

With that, Annabelle heard the door close and then ran back to her room.

"Two days. Doesn't give me much time to decide then, does it?" Annabelle asked herself.

Annabelle laid her candle back down and crawled back into bed, hoping she would be able to sleep for at least an hour's time. The next morning, Annabelle was rather drowsy, she woke up later than usual and almost missed her breakfast. She entered the dining hall and curtseyed for her parents before sitting down in front of her bowl of porridge.

"Are you tired, Annabelle?" Emma asked.

"No Mama, what a remarkable accusation." Annabelle yawned.

"It's only your eyes seem rather weak, I had thought-"

"Oh, the candelight. I was reading a novel and I suppose I have overdone it."

There was a rather large silence before Henry decided to speak.

"Emma, my dear, do we have phantoms in our household?" William asked.

"Phantoms, Mr.Williams?" Susan asked.

"Yesterday night, when I was awake, I thought I heard the sound of running feet from the upstairs hallway."

Annabelle suddenly dropped her spoon into her bowl, her parents looked up at her.

"Oh, I'm a bit clumsy." Annabelle blushed.

Both of her parents strugged this off and continued with their breakfast, while Annabelle let out a sigh of relief.

"You were awfully late coming to bed to begin with, Mr.Williams. Perhaps it was your mind playing a nasty trick."

"Perhaps."

"Papa, Captain Keene told me that he will be leaving soon, is that true?"

"Yes, dear, Wednesday at the latest. Why do you ask? Not planning on a escape, are you?"

"No Papa, it was only a question."

"Where does Captain Keene plan to travel to, Mr.Williams?" Emma asked.

"I have not the slightest inkling, he only said he'd leave in a couple of days. Nothing more."

"Papa, would a rowboat carry seamen to their ships with no hesitation?" Annabelle asked.

"My dear, I've not been in the navy for 20 years. However, yes, I believe so."

"Mama, Papa. I'm not really hungry."

Annabelle calmly rose from her seat and curtseyed for her parents, as soon as she left the dining room, she dashed upstairs and to her room. She went to her window and opened it, she could see the open ocen as her view as a clear breeze rushed across her face. It tasted so salty.

"Marriage is simply dull, Annabelle. The sea is your adventure. After all, I am sixteen now. Free to choose my life." Annabelle told herself.

Annabelle closed the window and then went back over to her bed, she grunted and groaned as she pulled her traveling trunk out from underneath her bed. Thankfully, it had no engraving, so nobody would be able to know her idenity. Quietly, Annabelle crossed the hall and entered her parent's bedroom. Upon opening her parent's wardrobe, a shoe tumbled out of it and onto the floor. Annabelle gasped for a second, because it did make a rather large thud when it the floor. Emma, upon hearing the thud, went to the top of the stairs to check on Annabelle.

"Annabelle!"

"I'm fine, Mama. I only tripped over a chair." Annabelle yelled.

Emma, thinking nothing more of the sound, went back to her breakfast. Annabelle continued to search through the wardrobe when she found several of her father's undershirts and four pairs of breeches, the other clothes were probably outside, drying on the line. To make things seem less suspcious, Annabelle took only one pair of breeches and a undershirt and placed everything back where it was. She left the room and and went back to hers, where she placed the clothing inside her trunk. Monday came and went, before she knew it, it was already the night before Annabelle planned to stowaway. Annabelle was going to miss her parents, but she could no longer live at the thought of not taking a chance when she saw one. She had convinced herself it was fate that she met Captain Keene the day of her sixteenth birthday, his boat was going to take her on an adventure. At least she wouldn't be forced to live with Emma's constant bickering over who she should marry, or Henry's overbearing concern about her or where she was going. There was a knock on her bedroom door, Annabelle turned onto her side.

"Annabelle, are you awake?" Annabelle knew it was Henry's voice.

"Yes Papa."

"Have you seen my undershirts anywhere? Or my breeches? I know this seems like a rather absurd question, one I shouldn't ask so late at night. My memory must be a bother to you, but have you seen them?"

"No Papa."

"Are you ill, child? You seem rather exhausted."

"No, sir. I'm fine."

Henry sighed and sat on Annabelle's bed, touching her arm, she could feel his warm hand running up and down her bare skin.

"Anna, I know your Mother is rather doting, and I know she often angers you. I just believe you should know, especially now that you are a woman, that she does love you. In her own way."

Annabelle wiped a few tears that ran down her face, hoping her father wouldn't know she was crying.

"Yes, I know."

Henry kissed Annabelle's hair and blew out the candle, and left the room.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Papa. Believe me I'm not."

At about three the following morning, Annabelle cut some of her auburn hair and tied it into a black ribbon, she dressed herself in another pair of breeches and an undershirt she had stole from her father.

"Stockings...I forgot stockings and shoes." Annabelle whispered to herself.

Annabelle sighed and removed her traveling trunk from underneath her bed, she knew it would be a chore getting it downstairs without making a single noise. No, she had to go about this quietly, however she had no way of doing this. The constant pounding it would make as it hit each step, it simply couldn't be done. Thinking for awhile, Annabelle came up with another idea and removed all the clothing from the trunk, grabbing her sheet off the bed. She laid the sheet on the floor and placed the clothes ontop of it, covering them up and tying the sheet into a knot, so it could act as a sack. While sneaking down the hall, only by the light of the lit candles, she passed her parent's opened door. A tear streaked her face as she ran by it quickly and went downstairs, opened the foyer door and left her house, not knowing if she would survive or die before evening reaching the Justinina. The adventure she had craved for so long, was about to begin.

The next morning, Emma awoke and went to Annabelle's room to wake her, seeing that her bed was empty caused a great concern. Annabelle had always been in bed at this hour, she had never gotten up early. Emma suddenly saw something perched ontop of Annabelle's pillow, it was something sealed in an envelope. She picked up the envelope and tore it open, inside was a letter, written in Annabelle's hand. She read the letter to herself, though since it was written in her daughter's hand, it seemed as though Annabelle were reading it herself.

_Dear Mama,_

_Knowing you so often wake me, I know you are the one who is reading this letter._

_Every morning, for sixteen years, you have come to wake me every morning at_

_this very hour. However, you can see, I am not there. Nor am I downstairs in_

_the parlor or in the dining hall. I have run away, Mama, and I trust that one_

_day, given I will survive, I will return home. I hope you do not believe that_

_I'm wicked, or that I do not love you and Papa. For I do, more than you_

_two will ever believe. As a child, you must recall that I was not fond of_

_dresses and tea, I was more fond of sailing and swords. I have always_

_craved an adventure, Mama, and I have not had the pleasure to be_

_granted one for a total of fifteen years. The moment that I met _

_Captain Keene, I had become convinced that this wasn't chance,_

_this was fate. The adventure I've so long forseen in my future,_

_has finally been placed in front of me. I would be a fool not_

_to take it. Which is why I've chosen to stowaway on Captain_

_Keene's ship, the Justinian. _

Emma flipped the letter over, there was more written on the back of it. Susan wasn't sure how much more she could possibly bare.

_As often as I am allowed, I promise to write to you and Papa. Because_

_I still do love you both, nothing shall ever change the fact that you both_

_have raised me for sixteen years and have loved me, even at my worst._

_I have left you a little present, in hopes that it will keep me alive while_

_I am at seas. _

_Your daughter,_

_Annabelle Elizabeth Williams_

Emma wiped her tears and placed the letter on Annabelle's dresser, she saw her music box was open, and inside was a lock of her hair. Her long auburn hair. Emma sat on Annabelle's bed and hugged her pillow, digging her face into it.

"Annabelle...My beautiful Annabelle."


	2. Chapter 2

Annabelle made her way down to the docks, it was almost mid-morning when she arrived and she was in hopes that Captain Keene hadn't left yet. Thankfully, she saw Captain Keene was indeed at the docks and his boat was still tied in order to keep it from drifting into the ocean. Annabelle bit her lower lip, trying to think out her situation, she couldn't very well just climb into the boat, then Captain Keene would certainly see her! No, she had to this carefully and quickly. She saw Captain Keene's seachest, unsupervised and waiting to be loaded onto the boat. Who would be mad enough to leave a Captain's provisions on deck with no supervision? Annabelle did not have time to think about it, she only had to hope that she would be able to fit inside of the seachest. Annabelle lifted the top of the seachest and saw it was only filled with articles of men's clothing, so she would have no trouble with bedding. Annabelle climbed into the seachest and then closed the top, it was very small and quite cramped. However, it was to be Annabelle's only source of transportation for the time being.

"Captain Keene, sir! Shall we load your provisions?" Annabelle heard a man ask.

"Yes, but treat it with care." Captain Keene said.

Annabelle suddenly felt the seachest being lifted, she could hear men grunting from all of the weight the seachest had placed on their backs. They placed the seachest in the rowboat and then climbed in, Annabelle peeked through a small hole in the wall of the seachest. She could see two very familiar boots, those belonging to Captain Keene. She remembered he had wore the exact pair of boots at her party. Annabelle felt the boat beginning to move, meaning it was rowing away from the docks and Annabelle was on her way towards the Justinian. Annabelle did not mind the rough swaying of the boat, infact, she rather enjoyed it. Even if it did make her feel a bit nauseous. After some time, Annabelle had no way of knowing what time of day it was or if the sun was still in the sky, she only knew she was growing tired and hungry. Annabelle knew she would be unable to keep her eyes open, so she decided to rest. She was awoken by a rather large thud, as if the seachest had been dropped to the ground.

Annabelle tried to lift up the top of the seachest, but it didn't take her long to realize it had been locked. It had probably happened while was she resting, and now Annabelle was trapped inside the seachest! This was most certainly not the way she had thought her adventure would begin. How On Earth would she be able to escape the seachest without crying out for help? Annabelle was beginning to believe that she had no other choice, she simply had to call for help or else suffer a significiant loss of oxygen. At the sound of footsteps, Annabelle began calling for help, not knowing if the person had heard her. She heard the footsteps coming closer to the seachest.

"Please! Please let me out!" Annabelle cried.

Annabelle could hear the seachest unlocking, much to her relief. She was blinded by the glare of the morning sun, and by the sight of a stranger's face. He was, with no doubt, a man. His hair was a rather dark brown and his face was covered with all sorts of bumps and blisters.

"A lady, is it?" The man asked.

"Yes. Yes, I'm a lady. How were you ever able to kn-"

"Tons of women come aboard for fun, Miss. You ain't the first one I've seen."

The man helped Annabelle out of the seachest, she was finding it hard to regain her footing. After finally gaining control of her legs, she addressed the man.

"I suppose you wish to report to Captain Keene."

"I've never been known to do something right. I have no need to start now."

"You mean to say that you'll remain silent? You won't tell Captain Keene?"

"Only if I have your name."

"Oh, you must pardon my poor manners, sir. My name is Annabelle. Annabelle Elizabeth Williams."

"I can get you below deck but no further. My friends won't harm you. Not Matthews anyway, raised in a honorable home, he was."

"Thank you for help, Mr..."

"Styles. Able Seaman."

"I am honored to have met you, Mr.Styles."

"Stay close to me and keep your head lowered."

Annabelle obeyed and stayed as close to Styles as she could, keeping her head lowered towards her feet. Styles helped her get across deck without raising any suspcisions, he got her below deck and led her to where she saw at least three other men. Two were arching their eyebrows, the other was simply confused.

"Look after her, keep her quiet." Styles ordered.

"Styles, have you gone mad? If she were seen-"

"A lady is a lady, Matthews." Styles said.

Matthews nodded in agreement as Styles returned to the deck. Annabelle felt rather uncomfortable as the men continued to stare at her, almost as if they were able to see past her undershirt and breeches.

"Matthews. Boatswain." Matthews finally spoke.

"An honor, Mr.Matthews."

"I'm Finch, Miss." Another man said.

"Hello, lovely. You may call me Oldroy."

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you. I cannot thank you for enough for hiding me. If Captain Keene were to know I've snuck aboard, I would be sent back to London. A place where I have no desire to be."

"Not in trouble, are you, Miss?" Matthews asked.

"Oh, it's nothing of that sort. It is rather the opposite. My Mama and Papa do love me, infact I am led to believe they value me more than they do their own lives. I was raised in a wonderful home, and I never starved or became ill. Well, besides the common cold. It's only. So often I have wanted to have an adventure, to be more precise, I wanted to sail aboard a ship. A rather silly dream, I had no knowledge that it would come true. It did. When I met Captain Keene, I couldn't believe it was a mere coincident. I saw it as fate. So, when I saw the opportunity, I proceeded to take it. I climbed into Captain Keene's seachest and well. I feel no need to explain the rest."

"Are you all right, Miss? You seem pale." Matthews said.

"I'm only tired, I suppose. I fear I have been unable to sleep for quite some time now."

"A nice lay down will do you good." Matthews led Annabelle to a hammock.

"Oh, I do not wish to cause any inconvenience, sir. Perhaps I could sleep on the floor-"

"A lady is a lady." Matthews said.

Annabelle smiled graciously and crawled into the hammock. Matthews covered her with a nearby blanket.

"You are an honorable man, Mr.Matthews."

Annabelle closed her eyes and fell asleep. During some time in the evening, she could hear the sound of soft whispers.

"Styles, she cannot stay here. It's far too dangerous for a woman." Matthews whispered.

"Bad luck it is!" Oldroy whispered.

"We can't tell Captain Keene. He'll have her killed. She's not a woman, lads, she's just a child."

"She won't be the only one to have her throat cut. If anybody knows we've been the ones hiding her."

"Quiet, Oldroy! She's resting. Now, listen to me, nobody tells Mr.Eccleston or Captain Keene about the girl. Agreed?"

"Aye." Matthews sighed.

"Aye." Oldroy said.

Annabelle felt rather forunate to find such caring men to help her. Whether they wanted her aboard or not, they had agreed to keep their silence. That was a most honorable deed in the eyes of Annabelle. The next morning, Annabelle felt somebody shake her by her shoulder. She opened her tired eyes and saw Matthews standing over her, holding a bowl in his hand.

"Good morning, Miss Williams."

"Good morning, Mr.Matthews. I hope I do not seem forward, but may I ask, what exactly is in that bowl?"

"It's stew, Miss Williams. May not fill many bellies but it's able to gather your strength."

Matthews handed the bowl to Annabelle and then a wooden spoon. She seemed reluctant to taste the stew.

"Come now, Miss. We can't have you starving. Only a small bite."

"I suppose I do owe you for your silence."

Annabelle felt a lump to come her throat as she gathered up a spoonful of the stew. She held the spoon to her mouth and shoveled the spoonful into her mouth, and manged to chew and swallow. Her face scrunched up for some time before it was able to relax.

"You must pardon me, Mr.Matthews, but who had cooked the stew?"

"Styles. He does most of the cooking for those unable to dine with officers. May not seem as wonderful as you would think, but it's able to keep us fed for quite some time."

"I do not think poorly of Styles. His cooking, however-"

"Only a few more bites, Miss Williams. Just to keep you well until supper."

Annabelle nodded and continued to eat the intolerable stew. To her surprise, Annabelle was able to hold the stew down.

"Miss Williams?"

"Yes Mr. Matthews?"

"I hope I do not seem to bother you but I am left curious."

"About what, Mr.Matthews?"

"How old are you?"

"I've only just turned sixteen. My birthday was Monday. It was a rather wonderful party. I danced with many suitors, hardly able to keep my footing. I wore a crimson gown. My Papa said I was the most handsome lady present."

"Must be a wise ol' sot."

"Oh, he is. Gentle and very intelligent. My Mama, however, it seems as though her only pleasure in life is placing me in the center of society. Parading me amongst suitors as if I were a show horse. She thinks of me as nothing but a trophy. I do not doubt she loves me, I only doubt if she feels I am able to make my own choices. I am more than able, Mr.Matthews. After all, I am sixteen. You do not think me wicked?"

"Of course not, Miss. Only independent. As many people are. You just acted on your independence. Nothing more."

"Perhaps. Mr.Matthews, I hope you are aware that I do not, nor will I ever, have plans to return to London. I cannot go back after what I've done to Mama and Papa. I've hurt them so."

"A parent's love isn't conditional, Miss Williams."

Annabelle thought about it for awhile before she handed the bowl back to Matthews.

"I thank you for breakfast, Mr.Matthews. If you can leave now."

Matthews sighed and left Annabelle alone. She huddled her knees together and began sobbing. Knowing that every word that Matthews had said was completely true, and now she was beginning to regret all she had done.


	3. Chapter 3

_Annabelle found herself on a ship with her parents. Soon, a storm began to brew and began to sway the ship back and forth. Pretty soon, lightning struck the sail and set the whole ship on fire. Annabelle turned around and her parent's were dead. She let out a shrilling scream._

Annabelle sprung up in her hammock, screaming out for her parents. Styles, who was nearby, heard her scream and ran to her side.

"Miss Williams, you must be quiet." Styles said.

"Mr.Styles. I-I had a horrible dream."

"It was only a scare. You're safe here."

"It was very real, Mr.Styles. I would've mistaken it for reality. Oh, did I wake the others?"

"Sleeping like angels, they are. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It was only a small nightmare. I apologize for my screaming."

"Not a bother, Miss. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, sir."

Styles gave Annabelle's knee a small pat and then left her side. Annabelle laid back down in the hammock, in hopes she would never have the misforunate to have that nightmare ever again. The next morning, Annabelle woke up when she heard pacing. She saw Matthews was pacing the floor as well as Oldroy.

"Mr.Matthews, Mr.Oldroy. Is there something the matter? I hope everything is well."

Oldroy and Matthews looked at each other, they seemed to be aware of something that Annabelle wasn't.

"What has happened?" Annabelle asked.

"The ship is going to be searched today." Oldroy said.

"Why? Does Captain Keene feel uneasy? Does he know-"

"No, Miss. The Justinian is often searched on days like this. It is near the end of the week. It's almost a tradition of sorts."

"Never mind traditions. Mr.Matthews, if I were found on the ship. You will all be killed for hiding me and I'll be taken back to London or possibly placed on trial. Either way my parents will suffer, as will I. If we were killed-"

"Hush now. Now, we've thought of something. In hopes you will play along."

"Play along? Is there something you wish to tell me, Mr.Matthews?"

"With your clothes and hair. With a bit of work, you'd possibly pass as-"

"As a man?" Annabelle chuckled. "You must be logical, Mr.Matthews. If Mr.Styles was able to notice I was female, then surely the other officers would be able to discover my secret as well and just as easily."

"We know it's a gamble, Miss Williams. It's either this or face mutiny and death."

"I simply won't allow that. Can you make me a promise?"

"Of course, Miss."

"Promise me that if we are caught. That we face trial together. I would rather be put to death amongst my saviors."

"We promise." Matthews said.

"Now, all we must do is find me a name and pray that this absurd plan is able to be carried out."

"We've thought that maybe you would be willing to use your mother's name." Matthews said.

"Her name is Emma. Why would I use a name that belongs to a woman?"

"Her maiden name, miss."

"Farleigh. She's often called Emma Farleigh by her parents. My Grandmother and Grandfather. They visit us often."

"Then that settles your last name. Only if we can find you a first name." Matthews sighed.

Oldroy, Matthews, and Annabelle pondered over the choice of name. Annabelle was suddenly stricken with a thought.

"Charles." Annabelle said to herself.

Matthews and Oldroy turned to Annabelle.

"What did you say?" Oldroy asked.

"I remember my party. One of my partners during a waltz was named Charles. I suppose my mother's interference has brought something rather wonderful." Annabelle said.

"A miracle, you mean. This might just work." Matthews added.

"I only fear what would happen if we fail." Annabelle said.

Before Matthews or Oldroy could after Annabelle some assurance, they heard foosteps just above them.

"It's Lieutentent Eccleston." Oldroy whispered.

"Matthews, if-"

"Keep your head up and smile, Miss Williams. We'll be with you." Matthews said simply.

Annabelle nodded and grabbed her ribbon from behind her pillow. She tied her hair back into a ponytail and climbed out of the hammock. Oldroy, Styles, Matthews, Finch and Annabelle all lined up in front of their hammocks. Annabelle, remembering what Matthews had said, kept her head up and tried to smile. She was finding this rather difficult as she knew she was about to take a rather crucial test. Two men, dressed in royal blue overcoats, began walking around and examining the ship. Searching through seachests and underneath hammocks, they both came over to the seamen.

"There were several of you last week. What's your name?" One of the officers asked.

Annabelle, knowing that the officer was addressing her, struggled to speak. She swallowed hard and spoke to him.

"M-my name is Charles Farleigh, sir." Annabelle said, trying her best to lower her voice.

"I cannot recall seeing you come aboard."

Annabelle looked to Matthews and then to Styles, hoping they would help her. They simply kept a focused gaze towards the wall, Annabelle was on her own.

"I...I fear I came aboard late in the evening, sir. You must've slept during my arrival."

"You haven't been on deck." The officer noted.

"I was ill, sir. I apologize, sir."

"Did you sneak aboard, lad?" The officer asked.

Annabelle felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. What could she say? Could she lie or speak the truth? She had no other choice.

"I've told you, sir. I came aboard during the evening, and I have been ill."

The officer's elbow was nudged by the other officer, who gestured his head towards the other men.

"Who here was aware that Mr.Farleigh had come aboard?" The officer asked.

For a moment, there was silence. Annabelle felt if she did not speak, then the others would face the consquences.

"They all were, sir. It was I who forced their silence. In hopes I would not cause trouble." Annabelle suddenly said.

The two officers walked away. They returned back to deck, which caused everyone to breath a rather large sigh of complete relief.

"Who were they, Mr.Matthews?" Annabelle asked.

"The one who spoke was Eccleston. The other was Chadd. If they believed your word, then they'll tell the captain which could only mean that you have no more troubles. We've done it, Miss Williams!"

Annabelle threw her arms around Matthews as he lifted her off the ground and spun her across the floor. She laughed, for the first time since her arrival, Annabelle had found herself able to be truly happy and truly relieved. However, in the back of her mind, Annabelle wondered just how long she would be able to keep up the charade.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabelle felt her hands quivering, she was only moments away from being presented to Captain Keene.

"Oh, this is madness. I cannot stand in front of Captain Keene and allow him to recongize me!"

"Captain Keene is frail, Miss. He may not remember." Matthews said.

"It wouldn't be wise to underestimate him, Mr.Matthews. At my party, he seemed to have recalled stories from long before. He has a rather healthy memory."

"Just be sure to remember three things."

"Yes. Head up, voice lowered, and speak only when spoken to."

Lieutentant Eccleston came down the stairs.

"Mr.Farleigh, the Captain is waiting in his quarters." Eccleston said.

"Aye, aye, sir."

Eccleston walked back up the stairs. Annabelle let out a sigh.

"It is almost over, Mr.Matthews?" Annabelle asked.

"Almost, Miss. Almost."

Annabelle took a deep breath and then ran up the stairs. Eccleston opened the door to Captain Keene's cabin, and then followed Annabelle into the cabin.

"Captain Keene, this is Charles Farleigh, he said he came aboard during the evening hours and has remained ill for the time he has been aboard. It seemed rather suspcious and I wish if you could confirm this, sir."

Captain Keene, who was writing some sort of letter, turned towards Annabelle and Lieutenant Eccleston. Annabelle tried to remember what Matthews had said and tried to keep her head up and her eyes on Captain Keene, though she was finding this incredibly difficult, not knowing if Captain Keene would recongize her.

"Thank you, Mr.Eccleston, you may leave." Captain Keene said.

Lieutenant Eccleston saluted Captain Keene and left the cabin. For awhile, there was only silence and Annabelle grew extremely anxious. Captain Keene spoke first.

"Your face is not recongizable, Mr.Farleigh." Captain Keene said.

Annabelle was shocked when Captain Keene called her "Mr.Farleigh," it was a sure sign that he did not remember her.

"No, sir." Annabelle said.

"Does that mean that you told a rather unimaginable story to my officers?" Captain Keene asked.

Annabelle thought about this for a moment. She knew that either way she was going to have to tell Captain Keene another lie. She just didn't know if being somewhat honest was going to get her into trouble. It was a risk she had to take.

"I fear I did, sir. I..."

Annabelle didn't know what to say now. She didn't know what to tell Captain Keene. She made up something as quickly as she could.

"I was in hopes to join your services, sir. I am rather poor, sir and I thought you would be willing to take me on as a servant."

"Servant? A cabin boy, you mean?" Captain Keene asked.

"Cabin boy, yes. That is what I meant, sir."

"Perhaps I could use a cabin boy. If I only could know how you came aboard my ship without anyone's noticing."

"I..."

"Yes, Mr.Farleigh?"

"I was drunk, sir. There was a local tavern and I stopped for some grog, and I toppled into a row boat. Not knowing it was heading straight for the Justinina, and when I woke I was such in a pitiful state that I thought it best if I confessed when I was able to stand. I am standing now, sir. I do hope you hope accept my apologies and allow me to stay aboard to repay you for my actions."

Again, there was silence. Annabelle felt her heart beating outside of her chest, she grew incredibly nervous.

"Very well, Mr.Farleigh, you can stay aboard. Only if you agree to be my cabin boy and if you are to fail your services or betray His Majesty's Navy, then I have no choice but to place you on trial. Am I clear, sir?"

"Very, sir."

"You may go, Mr.Farleigh."

"Yes, sir."

Annabelle bowed.

"Thank you, sir."

Annabelle left Captain Keene's cabin and crossed the deck, she went back below where Matthews and the other men were waiting for her. She tried to seem solemn in expression, this made the men worried.

"Gentlemen, I am afraid to say that you can no longer address me as Miss Williams."

The men seemed confused.

"You may only call me Mr.Farleigh."

"He believed you?" Styles asked.

"Every word of it." Annabelle said.

"Then, he's letting you stay aboard?" Finch asked.

"As a cabin boy. I'm rather worried. I don't believe I have the qualties for such a position." Annabelle said.

"Don't fret, Miss. All you will have to do is run back and forth for the Captain, he'll give you an errand and you do it. No matter what it may be. The other officers will give you errands as well, so you must be sure to listen to them as well." Matthews said.

"I'll try. I can only promise my best effort."

The following night, Annabelle had trouble sleeping. She kept thinking about what Captain Keene had to said to her about the consquences if she were to fail him. The next morning, Annabelle felt somebody shake her by her shoulder. She Oldroy was standing right by her hammock.

"Come on, Annie. It's morning." Oldroy said.

"Morning? I feel as though it's evening."

"Can't keep Keene waiting."

Annabelle groaned and rose from her hammock. She slipped on a fresh undershirt and a new pair of breeches, she fixed her hair into a ponytail and then ran out onto deck. She saw Matthews, Styles, and Finch were already working. They all stared at her, she could only blush from her embarasment. She saw Lieutenant Chadd was gesturing for her, she ran up to him.

"Aye, sir?"

"A cabin boy who sleeps through chores. That isn't a rather brilliant way to begin your first day in Captain Keene's services." Chadd said.

"I know, sir. Is there something I should fetch for you, sir?" Annabelle asked.

"Nothing, for now. Though Captain Keene requires his morning tea. I'd suggest you run to fetch it." Chadd said.

"Aye, aye, sir."

Annabelle ran down to the ship's galley, she saw that the ship's steward was already waiting with a fresh cup of tea.

"A bit late, Farleigh." The steward said.

"Yes, I fully realize. May I take that tea?"

The Steward placed the cup of tea on a silver tray, Annabelle carried the tray all the way back to deck before she collided with Lieutenant Eccleston. Causing Annabelle to fall, the teacup to smash, and the tea to spill everywhere over the deck and on Lieutenant Eccleston's overcoat.

"You must watch your feet, lad!" Eccleston warned.

"My apologies, Mr.Eccleston. I was going to Captain Keene's cabin and I simply-"

"Be sure to be careful."

Eccleston sighed and helped Annabelle to her feet. For a moment, their eyes met, and Eccleston seemed to be unable to stop staring at her. In a matter of seconds, did his skin pale. Annabelle released herself from his grip, and kneeled down to clean up her mess.

"Never mind it. Fetch someone to swab the deck." Eccleston said.

"Aye, sir."

Annabelle stood up and walked away. Leaving Eccleston standing there, almost as if he were confused. Matthews, who saw the incident, walked over to Annabelle.

"Are you all right, Miss?" Matthews asked.

"Yes, of course. Though I worry about Mr.Eccleston, he seemed a bit pale when he helped me off the floor. Oh, he told me to find someone who'd be willing to swab the deck."

"I'll go get Styles. You go fetch some more tea for the Captain." Matthews said.

Annabelle nodded and went back to the galley and gathered up another cup of tea and a new tray. She was able to make it across the deck this time and to Captain Keene's cabin. She laid the tray on a table, nervous about what Captain Keene would say.

"Am I to always have my morning tea served four hours after it is suppose to be served, Mr.Farleigh? Or is your exhausation only a one-time occurence?" Captain Keene asked.

"Captain Keene, sir. I do apologize for my mistake, but I cannot vouch for the faults of Lieutenant Eccleston."

"You blame an officer, Mr.Farleigh?"

"Not at all, sir. I only meant that I had run into him while coming to serve your tea. I fear I spilt a fresh cup all over his uniform. I was forced to return to the galley. I know this is not an excuse, but all I can offer for the moment is honesty."

"Very well, Farleigh. I will accept this one incident. Be sure to be more careful."

"Very good, sir. Shall I fetch something else, sir?" Annabelle asked.

"For the time being. No. You may leave, Mr.Farleigh."

Annabelle bowed and left the cabin. She returned below deck and sat in her hammock, feeling completely angered by the entire incident. However, she couldn't help but feel concerned for Lieutenant Eccleston, why did he stare at her? Why did his skin go as white as a ghost? Perhaps he was ill. Annabelle prayed he wasn't. Captain Keene couldn't afford to lose one of his officers. Not at this time. Annabelle knew this dreadful day was far from over, infact, it had only begun.

Annabelle thought the day couldn't get any worse. In turn, she was mistaken. Her first day as cabin boy went horribly wrong! First, it was spilling Captain Keene's tea over Lieutenant Eccleston, and then while carrying a load of ropes, she slipped on the deck and got tangled up, almost like a fly into a web. She sent several wrong officers to Captain Keene's cabin and to end the horrid day, she was exhausted from all the work and accidentally missed her hammock and rolled out onto the floor. Though, due to her exhausation, she was able to sleep well after crawling back into her hammock. Sometime, during the evening, Annabelle could hear footsteps on deck. Fearing a Frenchman had snuck aboard to attack, Annabelle wrapped herself in a blanket and went out on deck to investigate the footsteps. When Annabelle arrived on deck, she saw Lieutenant Eccleston simply standing on deck and watching the evening sky.

"Mr.Eccleston?"

Upon hearing Annabelle's voice, he turned to her. He was only dressed in his nightshirt and breeches, his hair was let down and his hat was off. It was obvious he had been sleeping at some point.

"I fear the night air has made me unable to sleep." Eccleston said.

"Indeed, sir. The winds are howling and the Justinina is restless this time of night."

"Tell me it was the wind that woke you?"

"I fear not, sir. I had heard footsteps and being the curious boy I am. I had to be sure we weren't in the middle of an attack."

"I apologize for disturbing your slumber."

"No apology is neccesary, Mr.Eccleston. It is I who should apologize."

"For what?"

"You seemed ill when I ran into you this morning, sir. I suppose having tea spilled all over your overcoat had only worsen your health."

"No, lad. I am not ill."

"You seemed so pale today, sir. I had assumed-"

"Oh, I felt a breeze and I feared it chilled me. Nothing more."

"I see, sir. Goodnight, sir."

Annabelle had turned to leave when...

"Mr.Farleigh!"

Annabelle turned back to Lieutenant Eccleston, wondering what he had to say.

"Yes, sir?"

"I only wished to say. G-goodnight."

"Goodnight, sir."

Annabelle left Lieutenant Eccleston and returned below deck and laid back in her hammock. She knew Lieutenant Eccleston wanted to say something else, she only wondered why he didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabelle was preparing herself for another day as a cabin boy, when she saw Matthews.

"You look lovely, Miss Williams."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Matthews."

After awhile, Annabelle could no longer stay away from the temptation. She knew she had to ask Matthews. Perhaps he would know.

"Mr.Matthews? This question will sound most absurd. However, I know if anybody is able to answer it, it is you."

"Well, what's the question?"

"Has Mr.Eccleston ever struck you as the curious type?"

"Curious? You mean odd?"

"Well, yes. Mr.Matthews, last night, against my better judgement, I went to deck and saw Mr.Eccleston. He was just simply staring up at the clouds, as though his mind was completely lost. I told him that I had noted how ill he had seemed when I ran into him. Then, straight to my face, he told me he was not ill and was rather healthy. As I turned to leave, he seemed as though he wished to tell me something. However, he remained silent."

"What do you believe he wanted to say?"

"I have no idea. If it were important, surely he would have spoken."

"Of course. Now, how about we get to deck?"

"Certainly."

Annabelle and Matthews went up the stairs and onto the deck. Annabelle saw a dead man laid on deck, his body was quickly covered with a blanket.

"Who was he?" Annabelle asked.

"Mr.Clayton, Miss. A midshipman. His body was brought aboard earlier this morning while you were still sleeping."

"How dreadful."

"Just go on by, Miss Williams. Go see if the captain needs a favor."

Annabelle ran into Captain Keene's cabin, the image of Clayton's dead body still had a powerful hold over her memory. She tried to forget even seeing him.

"Farleigh, sir. Anything you need, sir?"

"If you could fetch Mr.Arthur Kennedy. He's a midshipman and I require his presence. As well as Mr.Eccleston."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Annabelle left the cabin and was able to fetch both Mr.Kennedy and Lieutenant Eccleston. She sent them to Captain Keene's cabin. The meeting between Captain Keene, Lieutenant Eccleston, and Mr.Kennedy went on for hours. Annabelle knew something had to be terribly wrong, or else the conversation would've ended before it even had time to begin. Annabelle waited below deck with Matthews, Oldroy, and Finch. All four had agreed to let Styles go to deck and listen in on the conversation. Annabelle felt her fingers tapping against her kneecap, and they could not seem to stop. Finally, they saw Styles round the corner.

"Mr.Styles, I do hope that nothing is wrong."

"The opposite, Miss. Quite the opposite."

"How do you mean?"

"We are all to transfer to the Indefatigable."

"Oh, how wonderful! This means a new captain, a new ship. I feel as though my horizons have expanded. Mr.Styles this is wonderful-"

"Miss Williams. You are to stay aboard the Justinina."

"You mean to say that I'm not being transferred?"

"Captain Keene is rather frail. A cabin boy would be a great aid to him."

"Is there any way I can be transferred?"

"Only a recommendation of an officer."

"Then I have no hope."

"When, Styles?" Matthews asked.

"Two days."

"I think I'll go rest. My eyes are rather tired. Goodnight."

Annabelle went over to her hammock and laid down. Annabelle would hate to admit it, but she was afraid. She had become so dependent on Matthews,Styles, Finch and OLdroy from the moment she came aboard. They had become her caretakers and friends. For the first time, in quite awhile, Annabelle was beginning to regret even coming aboard. Later in the night, Annabelle was crying quietly and trying to so hard to ease her mind. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Matthews.

"You'll be fine, Miss. Just fine."

"Oh, Mr.Matthews."

Annabelle sat up in her hammock and threw her arms around Matthews.

"I hope you do not think of me as a coward. I have tried so hard to be brave. To smile. It seems impossible."

"Now Miss Williams, I can understand your fear. Though I believe it will not last long."

"What do you mean, Mr.Matthews? Did you not hear what he had said? Only a recommendation of an officer."

"Perhaps, we can persuade one of the officers."

Annabelle finished hugging Matthews and managed to stop crying. Her face was rather red and her nose was quite stuffed.

" Mr.Mathews. Though I do appreciate your determination. I believe persuading Lieutenant Chadd or Lieutenant Eccleston is a meaningless effort. Neither one of them knows me well enough to recommend a transfer."

"Yes, but they know me quite well. Let me persuade them."

"I could not ask you to do such a thing. Suspicion will be raised and you will be caught between it. Or worse. I won't allow that to happen."

"Then what do you suggest that we do?"

"Nothing. Absouletly nothing. I swear to you that if you were to leave then I would be fine. Of course I will be frightened at first. Though if I were to place you or Mr.Styles or Mr.Finch or Mr.Oldroy in any type of danger. That would be the worst thing possible. I'd much rather be alone then lose everyone I've ever cared for."

"Are you sure you would be all right?"

"No. Nobody can be certain of anything, Mr.Matthews. I can only hope."

Annabelle kissed Matthews on the cheek.

"I thank you for everything you have done for me. You have all protected me and I apologize for being a burden. I have done nothing but place you and the others in a dire situation. You should all be able to enjoy your lives without having the need to protect mine. I'll be fine. I can hope that I'll survive without your services."

"Then you are a courageous child."

Matthews got up from his spot and walked away. Annabelle continued to cry once he left her.

The next day flew by quickly. Later in the evening, Annabelle would not eat the stew that Styles had cooked for her. This only concerned Matthews.

"Come now, Miss Williams. Only a small bite."

"I fear that my appetite has diminished, Mr.Matthews."

Suddenly, Lieutenant Eccleston came below deck and everyone stood. He gestured for Annabelle and she followed him to deck and to Captain Keene's cabin.

"Have done something wrong, Mr.Eccleston?"

"He only wishes to talk with you."

"Yes sir."

Annabelle entered the cabin and stood in front of Captain Keene.

"Good evening, sir."

"Good evening, Mr.Farleigh. Please be seated."

Annabelle sat down in a nearby chair.

"You are a rather incompetent cabin boy, Mr.Farleigh. I hope I do not offend."

"Not at all, sir."

"However, one of my officers has a rather different opinon of you. He feels that you should be transferred to the Indefatigable."

"Do you agree, sir?"

"No, Mr.Farleigh. Though, I have never been known to speak against one of my finest men. Which is why I was forced to agree. You are to be transferred."

"Thank you, sir. Is that all, sir?"

"Yes, Mr.Farleigh. Be sure to pack your belongings tonight."

Annabelle got up and left and went below deck. Her face was rather blank and she seemed to be a state of oblivion, but her heart was pounding with excitement. She had never believed she would be transferred. This was nothing of a miracle.

"Are you all right?" Styles asked.

"Yes, I am. Captain Keene wants me to pack my belongings. He believes I will need them while I'm aboard the Indefatigable."

"You mean-"

"An officer recommended my transfer!"

"Who was he?" Matthews asked.

"He didn't say. How I wish he had. I would love to express my gratitude."

The next morning, Annabelle packed her things as quickly as possible and climbed into a rowboat with Matthews and Styles. Oldroy and Finch were in another boat. Annabelle was a bit taken back when she first climbed aboard the Indefatigable. It was larger than the Justinina and seemed a bit grander. She knew that the Captain had to be rather strict in order to keep a ship in such fine shape. Everyone seemed to turn their attention towards a higher level. Annabelle turned and saw a broad-shouldered man standing above everyone, almost as if he were on a pedestal. Annabelle knew this had to be the captain. She saw that Oldroy was standing right next to her.

"What's his name?" Annabelle asked.

"Captain Pellew. I've heard some great stories about him. He's one of the finest men in the Navy."

"Well, he does seem rather solemn. From the stories you've heard, have you thought him to be a kind man?"

"Fair, Miss. Not kind."

"Will he harm those who disobey him?"

Before Oldroy could answer, he was cheering. Annabelle was startled by the sudden cheer and realized that every other man was joining in on the cheer. After everyone went about to do their chores, Annabelle felt a hand grab her from behind. She turned around and saw Lieutenant Eccleston. He was holding a sealed enevelope in his hand.

"This letter I have written. It's for you."

Lieutenant Eccleston handed the letter to Annabelle. She was about to open the envelope when Lieutenant Eccleston grabbed onto her wrist.

"Not yet. When you're alone and you feel its right. Then you must open it."

"Aye, sir."

Annabelle went below to unpack her belongings. She tossed the letter into her hammock. Having no desire to read it at the moment. Little did she know, it was the letter that might've just explained her transfer.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours upon arriving aboard the Indefatigable. Annabelle was summoned to Captain Pellew's cabin. At first, there was nothing but silence. Annabelle could only hear the thumping of her heat and the constant ticking of the small clock in the cabin. Captain Pellew sighed.

"Have you any idea how forunate you really are, Mr.Farleigh?"

"Yes, sir, I'm aware. Had I not recieved the recommendation I-"

"You would still be on your hands and knees scrubbing every inch of the Justinina. I must say that your labor here will be a bit more difficult than you have been told."

"I was told from the beginning, sir, that my labors will be rather challenging. However, I must say, that I feel I am well enough to handle the tasks."

"You have need to sound bold, Mr.Farleigh. I can sense your fear."

"I'm not afraid of anything, sir."

"You shold fear me, Mr.Farleigh. I am not as generous as Captain Keene."

"Yes, sir."

"Do you know why I summoned you to my quarters, Mr.Farleigh?"

"No, sir. Why?"

"To be sure you know percisely how I run my ship. I am not a kind man, as I'm sure you've been told. However, I am fair to my men, cabin boys included. Take this warning, however, Mr.Farleigh. If I find one fault in the tasks that I have given you? I will be sure to send you back to your home. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're dismissed."

Annabelle bowed and left the cabin. She went below deck only to see that her belongings had been moved. She went over to Matthews and tapped his shoulder.

"Mr.Matthews, what happened to my belongings?"

"They've been moved, Miss."

"Moved? To where?"

Matthews sighed and took Annabelle's hand. He led her past a dozen hammocks and men, until they finally came to a little corner. There was a blanket and pillow laid on the floor, as well as an unlit candle. Annabelle thought this to be a mistake, surely she would be allowed to sleep in a warm hammock.

"Mr.Matthews, this surely is a mistake. I cannot sleep on the floor like some type of dog."

"I wish it were otherwise, Miss."

"This is really quite an exciting adventure."

Annabelle sat on her small spot on the floor, Matthews sat next to her.

"I so often wonder if Mama and Papa have tried to send for me. In many ways I hope they have not, and in others...I do miss them so. I miss hearing Papa's footsteps in the middle of the night, I miss Mama kissing my hair every night, the sounds of crickets chirping outside on my window ceil. The nights aboard the Justinina were so still, I had thought I was dead. The only thing that had reassured me was hearing the sound of Styles groaning in his sleep and Finch constantly trying to give him good ol' hit with his pillow. Now, here in this corner, what comfort do I have?"

"It's a scary thing, Miss. However, I know that you are a very brave young lady. You'll be perfectly fine. Besides, we're right over there if you need us."

"Mr.Matthews, I believe I should thank you. Had you not cared for me, I would probably have had no chance of survival."

"Miss Wiliams, I see no reason for you to thank me."

"Mr.Matthews, have you not considered what would've happen if Mr.Styles had not found me? Captain Keene would've discovered me and, in almost an instant, I would have been sent back to London. Placed on trial and executed. Yet, taking that risk in mind, you all chose to protect me from this fate. Though it was against your better judgement. I value all of you in equality, just as I do my own parents. You are the greatest friends I have had a fortune to know."

"Did you not have any friends in London?"

"Not exactly, Mr.Matthews, I had tutors. Mama was so occupied with teaching me proper etiquette, it is almost as if I were nothing but air. My head would be absolutely sore from all the constant chattering amongst the women that I had shared tea with. I found it to be absolutely dreadful. Is it so wrong that I hated this?"

"Not at all, Miss. Sleep well, Miss."

"Thank you, Mr.Matthews."

Matthews got up and left Annabelle alone. Sometime during the evening, Annabelle felt her hand twinge, almost as if something had something had bitten her. Annabelle woke up and saw her hand was bleeding, she saw a rat scurry across the floor. She let out a small scream but then cuffed her good hand over her mouth. Annabelle calmed herself and turned her attention towards her hand, she could see that the rat broke her skin. What could she do? Could she really wake Doctor Hepplewhite so late at night? Could she go to Matthews or Styles? Either way, Annabelle was bleeding. Not wishing to be a burden, she simply unwrapped her sheet and tore the end off of it, wrapping her hand in it. Annabelle hated rats, she had always feared them as a child. Annabelle found an empty hammock and crawled into it, hoping nobody would use it.

The next morning, Annabelle felt her head throbbing. It was probably due to the lack of sleep. Or so she thought. She went to deck and saw everybody was up and about, expect for her. Captain Pellew shot Annabelle a rather disturbing look. He seemed so angry with her. Annabelle went over to where Matthews and Styles were standing.

"He seems so angry."

"Don't fear him, Miss. Just go about your business. DO NOT apologize."

"Yes, Mr.Matthews."

"What happened to your hand?" Styles asked.

"It's only a bite. I fear a rat mistaked my hand for food." Annabelle said.

"Does it hurt?" Matthews asked.

"Only a bit. I can ignore it easily.Now, will you two stop being so bothersome. My hand is perfectly fine. I'm in fair health."

Annabelle walked away and went over to Captain Pellew.

"Good morning, sir."

"You must've slept peacefully, Mr.Farleigh. You are probably the first cabin boy I have known who has failed to wake at dawn."

"Anything you need, sir?"

"Nothing for the moment. Though I do believe Lieutenant Eccleston is in need. See to him."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Annabelle went off to find Lieutenant Eccleston. She could feel her hand begin to twinge again. Not thinking much of it, she chose to ignore it.

A few weeks went by, Annabelle felt she was getting the hang of being a cabin boy for the Indefatigable's crew. Also, her wound was healing quickly. Just as she thought that things would get better. Annabelle was soon faced with another ordeal.

"I could nearly fall into a hammock. I'm terribly exhausted." Annabelle said.

"You look it, Miss. Perhaps a rest would help."

"Oh, I cannot even think of resting. I have so much to do for Captain Pellew today. Besides, Mr.Matthews, you must also pay mind to your duties."

"I promise, Miss."

Annabelle began heading to deck, when she felt a sudden chill. She had been feeling quite cold for a few days now, but thought nothing of it. Matthews saw Annabelle wrap her arms around herself.

"Are you cold, Miss?"

"Just a bit, Mr.Matthews. I'm sure it's only my imagination."

"Come here."

Annabelle walked oer to Matthews, he held his hand to her forehead. He shook his head.

"Dear god, Miss. You're burning up."

"It's only a small fever. Only a chest cold. Back in London, I was rather vulnerable to a mere virus."

"A virus? Look at you! Your shaking, you have a fever. How can you possibly mistake this for a virus?"

"Mr.Matthews, I-"

Annabelle was suddenly overcomed by a wave of nauseous. Pretty soon, she felt faint.

"Miss Williams?"

Annabelle fainted and was luckily caught by Matthews. Styles ran over to them.

"Find the doctor. Quickly!"


	7. Chapter 7

Matthews carried Annabelle down to the sick bay. Even though she would never admit it, Annabelle was sick. Her skin was cold and clammy, her hair was moistened with sweat, her eyes were sore, and her body was frail. Dr.Hepplewhite instantly took her from Matthews and laid her on a table, as he was about to undo her shirt, Matthews reacted.

"Pardon, sir. Don't you think you better check his hand? It's been bandaged."

Doctor Hepplewhite, for a moment, just stood there. After awhile, he turned his attention towards Annabelle's hand. He unwrapped her wounded hand, to reveal the bite. Though it seemed to be healed, it was covered in blisters.

"No wonder he's sick. This is a bite. A rat by the looks of it."

"Then what can we do?"

"I wish I had some other treatment for the lad. However, his life is in far too much danger now. If we keep the hand, then he'll only get worse."

"So you want to cut off his hand?" Matthews asked.

"I only wish I didn't need to."

"I don't understand. I've been bitten several times before, why haven't I been sick?"

"Perhaps because your bites were always treated. Mr.Farleigh chose to wait. He chose to wait for too long."

Annabelle regained concious, she was a bit frightened by her surroundings. She had no way of knowing where she was.

"Mr.Matthews? Where am I?"

Matthews kneeled down next to Annabelle and leaned close to her ear.

"You've gotta keep quiet, Miss. You're extremely sick and we are going to have to remove your hand. You've gotta try to keep quiet, though. Don't scream."

"My hand? I don't understand."

"It's all right. It's all right. I know you don't understand. It's tough, but you're going to be all right. We'll all help you. You'll get by."

"I know."

During the procedure, Annabelle was in and out of concious. She was given a stick to bare down on the surgery which prevented her from scream, but it did cause her to gag a bit. It was quite funny, Annabelle didn't really know what pain was before she had her hand removed. Of course, as a child, she got a few scrapes on her knee and brusies on her arm, but that was not really painful. This was what pain was about, and Annabelle had been oblivious to it all of her life. After her hand was removed, Annabelle turned and saw her amputated hand being wrapped up. Annabelle turned onto her side and began vomitting quite copiously. The gap, where Annabelle's hand use to be, was wrapped in bandages by Doctor Hepplewhite. Matthews cleaned Annabelle up and then sent Doctor Hepplewhite away.

"Do you feel any better?" Matthews asked.

"I suppose. Only lightheaded. I guess when one loses a bit of blood then you become quite dizzy."

"At least you'll get better. You'll regain your strength and then you'll be back on your feet."

"Will Captain Pellew believe I'm incompetent? Have you ever seen a man be able to perform his chores while missing his leg... or hand?"

"Plenty of times, Miss."

"It feels so different. When I had use of my hand, I felt as if I were a whole person. Now, with my hand asbsent, I feel terribly empty. Almost as if I lost a part of myself. Is that how it feels, Mr.Matthews? I've seen several soliders come home with missing arms and legs. I thought nothing of it. Is this how they feel? Do they feel empty?"

"I'm told so, Miss."

"I don't know if I can bare it."

"Miss Williams, I KNOW you can bare this. You've already done so many bold things. You've snuck aboard a ship, you've disguised yourself as a cabin boy, and you've survived being away from your parents. You're a very brave lady, Annabelle. I know you can make it through this."

"Good God. That's the very first time you've called me Annabelle."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Is that all right?"

"Yes, Mr.Matthews. It's perfect. You're my friend. I was hoping, that one day, you'd learn to call me by my first name."

"Annabelle, can I ask you a question? I mean, if you feel tired-"

"No, I'm all right. Please go on."

"I'm worried about Lieutenant Eccleston."

"Oh, I hope he isn't ill-"

"No, nothing of that sort. I just worry that he is on to you."

"Oh Mr.Matthews, don't be ridiculous. He's just been kind to me."

"Then what was that letter he handed to you?"

"Nothing. He only said to open it when I felt the time was right."

"Annabelle, I'm not trying to turn you against Mr.Eccleston."

"I know you aren't. I promise. If I ever doubt Mr.Eccleston, I'll inform you."

"Speaking of Mr.Eccleston..."

Annabelle sat herself up and turned to see Lieutenant Eccleston.

"Back to post, Mr.Matthews."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Matthews touched Annabelle's shoulder and then left her alone with Lieutenant Eccleston.

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning, lad. How are you? I saw you being carried to the sick bay and..."

"Oh, I'm fine, sir. I was injured and my hand was amputated. I feel much better, though." Annabelle said.

"I've already spoken to Captain Pellew. He insists that you rest. Have you read my letter?"

"No, sir. I have not."

"I see. Well, you better rest. I hope for your recovery, Mr.Farleigh."

"Thank you, sir."

"Good day."

"Good day."

Lieutenant Eccleston got up and left Annabelle. After he left, Annabelle decided to sleep for awhile. She was startled by the sudden sound of a cannon, which seemed to leave a thick cloud of dust outside the windows of the sick bay. Annabelle was terribly frightened, almost like a child would be frightened by the sound of thunder. She covered one ear with her left hand and then dug the ride side of her face into her pillow. She could only hope that the battle would end soon. After awhile, there was nothing but silence. Until, she could hear another cannon fire in the distance.

"Damn." A familiar voice said.

Annabelle looked and saw Lieutenant Chadd being escorted to the sick bay by Doctor Hepplewhite. Wanting to help, Annabelle sat up and ran over to Lieutenant Chadd.

"Are you all right, sir?" Annabelle asked.

"I've sustained a splinter, Mr.Farleigh. Help me to a chair."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Annabelle and Doctor Hepplewhite moved Lieutenant Chadd over towards a stool. Doctor Hepplwhite began to work on removing the splinter.

"How did you get the splinter in your arm, sir?" Annabelle asked.

"When we called fire. The cannons went off and took out a rather large portion of the ship, as well as my arm. What about you? What happened to your hand, lad?"

"Just a rat bite, sir." Annabelle blushed.

Lieutenant Chadd chuckled and ruffled Annabelle's hair.

"Then you a rather brave lad."

Annabelle smiled for awhile until Lieutenant Chadd let out a groan. Hepplewhite began to bandage his arm, when Midshipman Hornblower and Styles came down into the sick bay and carrying a man. One of the man's legs was missing and he was bleeding profusely, more so than Lieutenant Chadd. Mr.Hornblower, while bleeding, seemed to be all right.

"This man needs help." Hornblower said.

"I'll attend to him presently."

"Lieutenant Chadd, may I inquire as to the nature of your injury, sir?"

"Splinter."

"Sir, this man is from my division."

"He'll take his turn like all the rest!"

"Well, damn it, if he's not seen to now, he'll bleed to death!"

"Mr.Hornblower..."

Lieutenant Chadd seemed like he was going to protest against Mr.Hornblower's outburst, but a loud scream from the wounded man cut him off.

"He's right, Hepplewhite. I can wait."

"Very well." Hepplewhite said.

"Come on, Styles." Hornblower said.

With that, Hornblower and Styles left. Doctor Hepplewhite began treating the injured man, while Annabelle did all she could, despite her missing hand, to help Lieutenant Chadd.

"You should be asleep, Mr.Farleigh."

"Nonsense, sir. I am a cabin boy. It is my job to serve you and the other officers."

"I insist that you rest."

"Aye, sir."

Annabelle went back to a corner of the sick bay and laid down the table she was at. In hopes that Lieutenant Chadd and the wounded man would survive their ordeals. Then, at the moment she was about to close her eyes, Annabelle realized she had almost forgotten that she had no hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabelle woke up after a few hours, which made her feel completely better. That, and the fact that the source of her illness had diminshed. When Annabelle woke, she still could not believe her hand was amputated. She stood up and began to make her way back to deck. While the deck was a complete mess, there was a service being held. Annabelle couldn't see the actual body, it was already sealed in a body bag and covered by the flag of England. Lieutenant Eccleston was performing the funeral service, he seemed to forget the man's name before Mr.Hornblower reminded him. After the service, Annabelle walked over to Finch and Oldroy.

"Who was it?" Annabelle asked.

"A friend." Oldroy said.

"My condolscenes. Is everybody else all right? The Captain, Lieutenant Eccleston...

"Just perfect, Annabelle." Finch said.

"Thank God. What happened to the deck? It seems to have taken damage."

"Five cannons." Oldroy said.

"How I wish those Frenchmen would learn common sense. How much hurt they've caused. Mentally and physically. Again, I'm sorry about your friend."

Annabelle walked away from Oldroy and Finch. She returned below deck and sat in her hammock, curling her legs towards her chest. She rested her head on her knees and felt a couple of tears run down her face. It was that moment that she realized that this wasn't an adventure. This wasn't the relaxing ship ride she had hoped for. She had gotten way more and lost part of her in the midst of everything. Annabelle knew now that after losing her hand, after hearing the cannons fire, after being forced to sleep on the floor with nothing but a lit candle. She realized this was not an adventure, this was reality. Reality for every man in the Navy, and she felt incredibly selfish for thinking it was her only way to escape her mother's constant control. She suddenly heard footsteps, she quickly wiped her tears away and went to investigate the source of the footsteps. She found Lieutenant Eccleston pacing.

"Is everything all right, sir?" Annabelle asked.

"Oh yes, everything's fine, Mr.Farleigh. I come down here often to ponder my mistakes."

"Sir, I've never seen you make any mistakes."

"I suppose it wasn't a mistake. Perhaps just a small error."

"What happened, sir?"

"Did you witness my terrible service? I could not even remember the damned name."

"I did. Sir, you mustn't blame yourself. People can forget."

"I know. However, I'm a Lieutenant. Why can't I even remember the names of everyone?"

"Perhaps you were still shaken. You had just fought hordes of enemies. I would not blame you for a slight memory loss."

"I suppose you'e right, Mr.Farleigh. You're a bright lad."

"Thank you, sir."

"Forgive me, but, your face seems red. Have you been crying?"

"Not at all, sir. It's this terrible dust. I'm a bit allergic."

"You know, it's rather funny. I came into the Navy when I was just your age."

"Were you not uneasy?"

"Certainly I was. Terrified, actually. I was nothing but a boy. A frightened boy. Regulary, I was the outcast amongst the midshipman. I absolutely despised blood. Though, I knew, I had no other choice. England needed me. Even as a boy I could understand that much."

"Was it ever difficult?"

"Yes. Very. Cannons firing every day, constant injuries. I thought it to be my one of most dreadful experiences. Yet, with that experience, I became the man I am today. Mr.Farleigh, may I offer you some advice?"

"Please, sir."

"Do well to remember that you are a boy. A young boy who has many years ahead of him. At all costs, obey Captain Pellew and watch your head."

"Yes, sir."

"Good man."

Lieutenant Eccleston got up to leave when Annabelle called out to him.

"Mr.Eccleston?"

Lieutenant Eccleston turned back to Annabelle.

"Yes, Mr.Farleigh?"

"Why did you give me that warning?"

"For your own good, of course."

"Of course."

"Anything else, Mr.Farleigh.?"

"No, sir."

"Keep that warning in mind, Farleigh."

"I will, sir."

Lieutenant Eccleston smiled and went back to deck.

"Oh Annabelle, please do remember my warning. I cannot lose you again."

Later in the evening, Annabelle was doing her best to eat with her left hand. She found it to be difficult, most of the stew fell onto her shirt.

"You'll get use to it." Matthews said.

"Indeed. Perhaps I should be treated as an infant. Incapable of performing ANY action without some form of assistance."

"Come on, Annie. It's only your first try." Oldroy said.

"Though you probably wouldn't tell by the stains on my shirt."

Annabelle sighed and got up from the table. She laid down in her hammock as the men simply watched.

"Poor girl." Styles said.

"She simply can't go without eating. Besides, she's not one to give up so easily." Matthews said.

"Let me talk to her. See if I can get her spirits raised." Oldroy said.

"Don't say anything to upset her." Matthews said.

Oldroy nodded and went over to Annabelle's hammock and sat next to her.

"Oh, I apologize for seeming rude, Mr.Oldroy. I am only upset. I'll never be able to cope with this disablity."

"Yes, you will. It will only take practice. You think I'm perfect at tying knots?"

"Of course you are."

Oldroy shook his head.

"Come now, Mr.Oldroy. You are in the Navy. You must know how to a tie a knot."

"Only by looking down at my boots. I'm getting better though. With practice."

"Mr.Oldroy, it's simply not the same. A knot becomes better, over time. A disablity such as this. Oh, I may never learn how to cope. Incase you've forgotten, both hands are required to tie knots."

"Maybe not. Annie, can't you try? You never give up. Just because you're missing a hand. That doesn't mean you have changed."

Annabelle turned to Oldroy and touched his cheek briefly. She finally was able to put on a smile.

"You're right. I must try harder."

"Want to come finish supper?"

"Of course."

After a couple of weeks, Annabelle found herself coping with the loss of her right hand. She was still able to dress herself and feed herself, and she was learning how to fix her shoes as well. At the Bay of Biscay, Annabelle was busy with her chores, while the other men were on deck and capturing a French ship. Pretty soon, they captured the ship and the seamen returned below deck.

"Congratluations. Another battle won." Annabelle said.

"Annabelle, we need to tell you something-"

"Tell me later, Mr.Styles. I have so much to do. Captain Pellew is keeping me rather busy today."

"It's very important."

Upon hearing Matthews words, Annabelle sighed and sat down on a nearby stool. Ready to listen to whatever they had to say.

"Captain Pellew has sent us out with Mr.Hornblower to perform a mission."

"Well, that must be very exciting, Mr.Matthews. I am certain Mr.Hornblower is excited as well. This must be his first command as Midshipman, or so I've heard. I shall give my best when we set sail."

"Annabelle, you're not coming with us. Not this time." Styles said.

"What do you mean? Surely another recommendation-"

"Annabelle, it's Captain's orders. Nobody can persuade him. Besides, he said it would be better if you were here." Matthews said.

"I don't wish to seem angry with the Captain but...What will happen to you all? Is it dangerous?"

"Not at all, Miss. We'll be back in a couple of days." Finch said.

"I do hope you're right. If I lost you, I would lose not only my saviors but my family. You have all becomed like brothers to me. I do love you. All of you."

"We love you, Annabelle. You've gotta stay strong. Be a lady. Not a child." Matthews said.

"I will try."

The day finally came for the men and Mr.Hornblower to leave. Annabelle tried to not cry as she said her farewells. She simply gave them all a kiss on the cheek and sent them off. Pretty soon, two days passed and there was still no sign of their return. Annabelle would look out the window every day, in hopes of their return. One day, as she sat by the window, Mr.Kennedy came below deck and saw her.

"Anything?" Mr.Kennedy asked.

"Nothing, sir. I sincerely hope for their safe return."

"I'm friends to Mr.Hornblower. I hope for the same. May I wait with you?"

"Certainly, sir."

Mr.Kennedy smiled and sat across from Annabelle. They did not speak at all, just kept gazing out the window. However, Annabelle knew she would be considered highly rude if she did not speak openly to Mr.Kennedy.

"Did Captain Pellew say where he sent Mr.Hornblower off to, sir?" Annabelle asked.

"No, he didn't That's what worries me. For all we know, they could've drown. I suppose the Captain wouldn't care if Mr.Hornblower were to die."

"Now, sir. You musn't speak of the Captain in that way. He may be rather strict but he does value human life."

"I know he does. I apologize. I haven't slept easily. Most nights I worry about Mr.Hornblower, but I suppose it's better than having my fits."

"Fits? Are you ill, sir?"

"No. Not at all. As a child, I often suffered fits of shaking. That's all. Perhaps, I should wait on deck. Goodday, Mr.Farleigh."

"Goodday, sir."

With that, Mr.Kennedy left. Annabelle did wonder if he was telling the truth about his "fits" but she knew that her mind should be more occupied on the fact that she may never see her friends ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

Annabelle could not stop pacing. A week had passed and there was still no sign of Mr.Hornblower. This worried Annabelle. Finch had promised they would only be gone for two days at the least, and now it had been ten days since that promise had been made. Just as Annabelle thought they would never return, Mr.Kennedy rushed below deck.

"Charles! They've come back!"

Annabelle smiled and followed Mr.Kennedy to deck. Everyone was crowding around those that had returned, there was cheering and yelling. Soon, Annabelle saw a man and six other men being taken to the brig. Then she saw Matthews, Oldroy, Finch, and Styles climb aboard. Shortly followed by Mr.Hornblower who was congratluated for returning safely and fulfilling his mission. Not wanting to intefere with their victory, Annabelle decided to wait below deck. It took awhile, but they finally came below deck. Annabelle instantly went to Matthews and hugged him.

"Thank goodness. A week had passed. I had thought you were killed."

"We're just fine, Annabelle." Matthews said.

"Mr.Hornblower? Was anyone injured?" Annabelle asked.

"Mr.Hornblower took a small blow but it was nothing." Styles said.

"Are you all right, Mr.Finch? You seem a bit nervous." Annabelle said.

"I'm perfect, Annabelle."

"Well, I am glad to hear that everyone is unharmed. I had feared for your lives every day."

Annabelle gave each of them a hug and then walked towards her hammock. Matthews followed her, knowing something was on her mind.

"Annabelle? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I don't think. I'm not certain at all."

"Did something happen while we were away? Did somebody find out?"

"No, no, nothing of that sort. I've kept to myself for the entire week. The only person I've spoken to is Mr.Kennedy. That's where my concern lies."

"Why?"

"He spoke to me, and he mentioned some sort of fits. I asked him about it, and he said it was only spells he suffered as a child. I wanted to believe him, but I could tell he was lying. Something's terribly wrong with him, Mr.Matthews. I only wish to help him."

"Annabelle, you have a good heart but it would be wrong to do this. Mr.Kennedy is a midshipman, he'll probably be a lieutenant next year. He could bring charges against you. One, includes assault."

"Mr.Kennedy would never charge me. He is a such nice man. I don't see any hatred in him. Besides, all I will do is ask him."

"No, Annabelle. I'm warning you. Never touch fire. You'll get burned."

"All right. All right, I won't talk to him."

"Good girl."

Suddenly, they all heard cannons firing.

"What is it? What's going on?" Annabelle asked.

"Just stay below deck, Annabelle. Don't move a muscle." Matthews warned.

"I want to help." Annabelle said.

"No, it's too dangerous. Do as I say."

Annabelle sat down on a nearby stool, while everybody rushed to deck. Soon, the cannons stopped firing and Annabelle went to deck. To her surprise, the Indefatigable didn't seem to take much damage and everyone was alive and well. Captain Pellew seemed silent and solemn, Annabelle walked over to him.

"What was it, sir?" Annabelle asked.

"A french ship, Mr.Farleigh. The Papollion. I don't want you to worry. Rest assured that Mr.Hornblower will find any survivors."

"Survivors? We're rescuing our enemies, sir?"

"No, Farleigh. The Papollion attacked one of our own ships. We hope find survivors at the site of the wreckage."

"Is there any way that I can help, sir?" Annabelle asked.

"Pray. Simply pray."

"Aye, sir."

Annabelle went below deck and knelt by her hammock. Praying that Mr.Hornblower would recover some survivors from the wreckage. An hour later, Mr.Hornblower returned along with four strangers. One stranger did not seem like the friendly type. Infact, Annabelle recongized him as Jack Simpson. A midshipman aboard the Justinian. He was forced to stay behind because of an injury. Annabelle wasn't fond of him from the start. Something never seemed right about him. Infact, those who were aboard the Justinian, seemed to pale quite a bit when they saw Mr.Simpson, especially Mr.Kennedy. His face was pale and his hands were shaking.

"Mr.Kennedy? What is it?" Annabelle asked.

"N-nothing.I just never assumed he would be able to survive an attack. I thought he would've died."

"You look awfully sick. Perhaps you should sit down."

"I'm fine, Farleigh. I'm fine."

Mr.Kennedy walked away. Annabelle could tell he wasn't fine. Something about Mr.Simpson made Mr.Kennedy uneasy. However, as she was told, Annabelle did not interfere. Later in the afternoon, Mr.Hornblower and Mr.Kennedy were told they were to sneak aboard the Papollion and take it by force. Matthews,Styles, Finch, and Oldroy would join them. As well as Lieutenant Eccleston and Lieutenant Chadd and Mr.Simpson. Again, Annabelle was forced to stay behind and wait for their return. Before Matthews was about to fall into line, Annabelle took him aside.

"Mr.Matthews, I hope I do not ask too much of you. I just hope that you would be able to watch over Mr.Kennedy. Since Mr.Simpson's return, he's changed so much."

"I will, Annabelle. I promise."

"Thank you."

Annabelle gave Matthews one last hug.

"Do be careful. Give the others my love."

"I will."

Matthews went to deck. Annabelle sighed and decided to go to bed early. Morning would come faster that way. After saying prayers for her dearest friends, Annabelle climbed into her hammock and fell asleep. She awoke the next morning, to the sound of cannons. Annabelle was surprised to see that three ships were attacking the Indefatigable. She had a rather difficult time crossing the deck and had to duck down on several occasions. She went over to Captain Pellew.

"Captain? What's happened?"

"We're in the midst of a terrible battle, Farleigh. Man a cannon and quickly!"

Annabelle wasn't sure if she heard Captain Pellew correctly. After all, this dreadful battle made Annabelle hardly able to hear her own voice. However, she knew she had to obey the captain. Hearing or no hearing. As carefully as she could, Annabelle began loading and firing a cannon all by herself and she missed on every occasion. Mr.Hether, a midshipman, saw her struggles and went over to help her. Together, they loaded and fire at one of the ships. It didn't take too long before the Indefatigable realized it was being aided, Annabelle caught sight of the Papollion.

"Captain, it's the Papollion! They've made it!" Annabelle cried.

With the help of the Papollion, the Indefatigable won the victory. Pretty soon, the two ships met up and the men that were aboard the Papollion, came aboard the Indefatigable. Annabelle ran over to Mr.Hornblower and extended her hand, just before seeing that Mr.Hornblower had sustained an injury.

"Good God. Are you all right, Mr.Hornblower?"

"I'm fine, Mr.Farleigh."

Mr.Hornblower went over to Captain Pellew while Annabelle went to see if everyone else was all right. To her surprise, she saw no sign of Mr.Kennedy which worried her.

"Mr.Styles, where's Mr.Kennedy?"

Styles looked to Matthews and then looked back at Annabelle.

"He's gone missing, Annabelle. Probably dead."

"Should we send for a search party? Perhaps he isn't too far."

"We've tried, Annabelle. We couldn't find him."

"Well, I'l speak to Lieutenant Eccleston. He's a rather nice man, perhaps I can persuade him-"

"You can't do that, Annabelle." Matthews said.

"Of course I can. He's a rather patient man and listens very well."

"He died, Miss."

"Died? That simply can't be. Him and Mr.Chadd are lieutenants. They are suppose to be untouchable. They had command of the Papollion. Didn't they?"

"Mr.Hornblower took command after their deaths." Finch said.

"Their deaths? Do you mean to say that Mr.Chadd was killed as well?"

"Yes, Annabelle." Oldroy said.

"I believe I need to lie down for awhile."

Annabelle went below deck and began to cry. How could three people she had befriended, be killed so quickly. It seemed almost like lightning. In a single flash. Everything could burn. Annabelle then remembered the letter that Lieutenant Eccleston had given her. She found it under her pillow and held it in her hand.

"When the time is right." Annabelle said.

Annabelle unfolded the envelope and began to read the letter. By the end of it, she was shocked by every word. Matthews came below deck with some stew and sat it down on a small table, he sat next to Annabelle and touched her shoulder.

"I thought you should eat some supper."

Annabelle wasn't answering him.

"Annabelle?"

Still no answer. Matthews finally saw the letter in her hand.

"It's the letter you talked about. Did you finally read it?"

"I did."

"What did it say?"

Annabelle finally snapped out of her trance and began to read the letter aloud to Matthews.

_Dear Miss.Williams,_

_As I sit here at my desk this evening. I cannot help but think about two of the worst mistakes I have ever made. _

_The first, was a rather simple mistake. I was eleven years old and accidentally caused my best friend to injure his arm._

_The second, however, I find to be the worst mistake I ever made. A year ago, I had attended your fifteenth birthday party. _

_I was invited by your father, naturally, who knew my father during his service in the Navy. I was already in London for a _

_holiday while the Justinian made port in Brighton for the week. I took this time to travel to London and attend your party._

_I can remember so well what you looked like. A snow-white gown and a ribbon in your hair. You were so beautiful and_

_so troublesome. You had no shoes on. Only your stockings. Oh, how you seemed to hate dancing. I could tell by _

_the look on your face. However, this did not stop me from wanting to approach you. As I walked towards you, your_

_mother stopped me and notified me that somebody was at the door. It was Lieutenant Chadd, he said we had to leave_

_at that very moment. I wanted to stay. I wanted to dance with you. However, at the time, loyalty was my only concern._

_I left with Chadd and how I've regretted it. Seeing you now, only a year later, brings back that night. You are still as_

_beautiful and still the one person who I love. I want to hold you, I want to kiss you and whisper lovely poems into your_

_ear. However, due to unforunate circumstances, I am unable. It sickens me that I am torn between loyalty and love._

_I am very loyal to my services, but I am deeply in love with you, Annabelle. I've been tempted on several occasions_

_to tell the Captain exactly who you are and yet I've been wanting to tell you how I feel about you. So, now I have_

_set my mind. If you read this letter and find you return my feelings then I will go forward to the Captain and say that you're_

_plan was all my doing. If you refuse, I will not go to the Captain at all and let you continue with your life and will withdraw_

_my plans of approaching you with a proposal of a most grand occasion. I want you to know this much, Annabelle, I_

_love you. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Lieutenant Edward Eccleston_

"He knew? All this time he knew?" Matthews asked.

"Yes. What's worse. He had plans to propose to me. He wanted to marry me, Mr. Matthews. Oh, why didn't I open the letter before? I could've stopped him. He would've never gone on this damned mission if I had simply stopped him!"

"You can't blame yourself, Annabelle. It's God's choosing."

"Perhaps it would be better if I went back to London. I cannot bare any more sorrows. Not now."

"Annabelle, this is what you've wanted. You've always wanted an adventure."

"Can you not see how much I have lost, Mr.Matthews? My hand, I've nearly lost my life on different occasions, and now I've lost the one man who loved me without knowing of my mother's intereference! I can't do this anymore. I can't."

"Very well. I'll see we find you a safe passage back to London."

"Thank you."

The following night, Annabelle began packing her things when Finch's sudden presence startled her.

"Mr.Finch, you gave me a start."

"Sorry, Annabelle."

"I had thought you were asleep."

"I was. For awhile."

"Is something the matter?"

"Matthews said that you plan to go back to London."

"I do. It is for my own good."

"I just wanted to say. You were pleasurable company."

"Thank you, Mr.Finch."

"My mother once said, when I was a child. Sometimes, you simply have to make your own adventures."

"Yes, you do, Mr.Finch. However, my adventure cannot continue. I've lost so much."

"Yet you've gained alot more."

"I beg pardon?"

"Miss, when you came aboard. You were nothing but a little girl. Yet, you've changed. I see a lady before me. I also see a pretty good cabin boy."

"Thank you."

"I can't tell you what to do, Annabelle. Not my place. I can only say that I think you are listening to your mind. Not your heart. Because your heart is as big as the sky."

"Goodnight, Mr.Finch."

"Goodnight Miss."

With that, Finch left. Annabelle sighed and continued to pack her belongings.

The next morning, Matthews suggested that Annabelle come with them to shore where they were to watch a duel. That way, Annabelle could leave the beach and make her way to London. Annabelle agreed and went ashore with the seamen and Mr.Hornblower and Mr.Simpson and Doctor Hepplewhite. Annabelle decided to not watch the duel, she simply wanted to take a walk on the beach. She could hear the guns and shouting and soon shouts of victory. Annabelle felt the foam and the sand sink between her toes, it felt very relaxing. Annabelle closed her eyes as a cold breeze swept over her face. Matthews came running down the beach with a smile on his face. He swept Annabelle into a hug.

"He won, Miss! Mr.Hornblower won the duel!"

"I am happy for him." Annabelle said.

"Well, where are your belongings? I suppose its time to get you back to London-"

"They are aboard the ship."

"Aboard the ship?"

"I've decided to stay, Mr.Matthews. I had spoke to Mr.Finch last night and he made me realize how selfish I have been. I have put myself before my country. That isn't me. I know it isn't. My mind has been poisoned with grief. I've allowed it to cloud my thoughts. I have forgotten why I had come aboard in the first place. I came aboard to escape London, not to find myself crawling back like some sort of sick animal. I must do this, Mr.Matthews. If not for myself then for Edward. He was incredibly loyal to England and so I must be loyal as well. I must show him that I love him. Through my independence and loyalty to our home."

"Well. I can no longer call you a child, Annabelle. I only see a woman."

"No, Mr.Matthews. I am a still a child. I am still very frightened about the next day and the day afterwards. However, I was afraid back home as well. I was afraid of marrying someone for wealth and not for love. How painful that would've been. Nearly as painful as losing my hand. Either way. I would've lost a part of me. I will not go back to London, Mr.Matthews. My home, as of now, is the Indefatigable and all her beauty."

So, now Annabelle has overcomed her first trial. She may not of known at the moment, but she had many adventures ahead of her. Many wonderful adventures.

_Stayed for the continuing adventures of Annabelle Williams. Or, as others would say. Charles Farleigh, the most incomptenent cabin boy._


End file.
